User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Vile(Mega Man X) in UMVC3
Vile(Mega Man X) in UMVC3 Name: Vile Theme: (Vile Battle 2) (Mega Man X) OR (VS VAVA) (Mega Man X8) VA: Roger Rhodes(ENG) Hiroshi Shimozaki(JAP) Bio: A Hunter turned Maverick, Vile believes in no one but himself. A unstable individual, Vile was labeled Maverick after a irrreparable short circuit in his brian and he hunted down Mavericks(And anyone in his way) and annihlilating them. After hiding in the shadows for quite some time, Vile discovered Zero disappeared from the face for the Earth. He built a teleporter and transported himself into this world, trying to follow Zero. HP: 800,230 Playstyle: Vile is vicious in midst of battle. With a lot of zoning and hard hitting attacks, he is a threat! However, if You think things through, you will in trouble. Intro: Vile files down with his jetpack before landing and gets in his battle stance. Quotes: (*Laughs*) "You think you beat me?!" "Let's see if you bleed!" "This time, I've got help." Special Quotes: Zero: "X isn't here to save ya this time!" (To Vile): "Once a Maverick, always a Maverick, Vile!" Doctor Doom: "What's up Doc!" Wesker: "You're a god? Don't make me laugh!" Sentinel: "Huh, I guess I have followers, after all!" (To Vile): "UNIDENTIFIED ROBOT. UNKNOWN VIRUS DETECTED." Special Moves: QCF+L: Cherry Blast: Vile shoots out 3 small blasts from his cannon. /Weak, fast startup, can be tapped for more hits(up to 12).(Assist 1) QCF+M: Bumpity Boom: Vile shoots out a grenade from his knee. /Medium-sized hitbox, slightly below-average damage, hits OTG. QCF+H: Front Runner: Vile shoots out a huge blast from his cannon. /Above-average damage, causes hard knockdown. QCB+L: Spoiled Brat: Vile does a rocket punch. /Insanely fast start-up, but slow recovery. mainly used in the middle of combos. QCB+M: Splash Hit: Vile shoots out a grenade that on contact, unleashes a tornado. /Hits OTG, can act like a launcher. QCB+H: Serotainal Bullet: Vile shoots out 4 missles that stop in place for 2 seconds before moving forward. / Can act like a trap. DP+L: Go-Getter Right: Vile does a rocket punch that acts like Scorpion's Spear(Complete with Vile saying "Get over here!")(Assist 2) DP+M: Quick Homesick: Vile throws a boomerang-type weapon. /Hits twice(Once going forward, the second on the way back). DP+H: Burning Drive: Vile uses a flamethrower in a downward arc. /Combos pretty well, Hits OTG.(Assist 3) QCF+S(Air): Flight: Vile uses his jetpack to fly for 10 seconds. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks: Demon Blast(Level 1): "Say hello to my little friend!" Vile shoots out a HUGE beam(a la, Shinku Hadoken). /Unlike Shinku Hadoken, you cannot aim it.(25(50 if mashed)hits, 310,100) QCB+2 Attacks: Now You See Me...(Level 1): "Now you see me..." Vile looks away from the opponent. If they hit him with a physical attack, he disappears from their sight. "Now you don't." As the opponent looks around, they fail to notice Vile charging up his cannon. "Peekaboo!" Vile say to the opponent as he grabs them before gut-punching them 12 times before blasting them point-blank with his cannon saying, "13. My favorite number!" /A counter Hyper, it goes 13 hits and does pretty good damage(340,000) DP+2 Attacks: "Goliath"(Level 3): *Whistles* Vile summons his trademark Ride Armor and gets in it. / In this mode, Vile gains Hyper Armor, cannot fly, and his attacks gain a attack boost of 30% along with a few new attacks(It lasts for 20 seconds): QCF+S: Wrecker Punch: Vile charges up a punch in his Ride Armor before unleashing the strength of the attack. /Huge damage, causes a wall-bounce. QCB+S: Venom Assault: Vile commands his Ride Armor to grab the opponent. If it connects, Vile electrocutes them, spins around(Similar to Tron's Shakedown Mixer) before slamming them down to the ground. /Above-average damage, causes a ground-bounce. DP+S: Grand Upper: Vile commands his Ride Armor to do a Shoryuken-like attack(Except he does a Spinning Piledriver at the end) /His most damaging attack, it is hard to connect with, but the damage is worth it. Victory: Vile looks at the cameraman, red eye showing, before he grabs him and charges up his cannon. Quotes: (*Laughs*) "Too bad!" "Serves ya right!" "Stand still so I can kill you." Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts